


Paid in kind

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Multi, Sounding, Waxplay, blowjob, handjob, minor branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Edge, despite your warnings, kept drinking at Fellby’s. Raking up one hell of a tab… Now he has to pay up to your boss.





	Paid in kind

It was late at night at Fellby’s, you were cleaning the counter as your boss locked the front door. You were the last people in… Safe for one other monster… A skeleton, dressed in the usual red and black of their world. He had fallen asleep at the bar, bottle of mustard in hand. He was the only reason you were still at work. You see, it so happened that the little skeleton had failed to pay his tab in time so tonight he had to pay it off… The tall fire elemental that was your boss smirked at you, motioning for you to pick up the sleeping monster and follow him. You did as he asked, carefully picking Edge up and carrying him to where your boss wanted him.

You knew what was going to happen, you had assisted several times before. But this time it was with someone you had grown quite fond off and your boss knew. You were also there to make sure Edge would make it back home. Fellby opened the door to his dungeon and let you enter first. The bed had fresh sheets on them thanks to your boss’s meticulous preparations. You gently lay Edge on the bed and undressed him, Fellby wanted him naked. Less hassle, he said. A variety of toys and tools were set out on the small table, telling you the skeleton was in for a rough time. You weren’t surprised, as Fellby’s dog you knew what every customer owed the firey bartender. If they owed him more than they could cough up they would end up here… And you’d be the one dragging them down there. It was a dirty job but Fellby paid you well for it. Once his cloths were off you strapped Edge’s wrists in the cuffs chained to the bed. The chains were long enough to turn over but short enough to restrain you from fully getting your arms up. Fellby cuffed the skeleton’s ankles so that a bar held his legs apart, giving the fire elemental all the space he needed. He looked at you. “Wake him up.” He smirked sitting back on a chair, folding his hands and putting a leg on his knee. You simply nodded before gently shaking Edge by the shoulder.

“Edgey~” You softly purred in his ear hole, lightly blowing air against it. He lightly shuddered and grumbled. “Wake up, Edgey~ It’s past closing time~” You purred, stroking his cheekbone. The skeleton’s sockets fluttered open and looked at you groggily.

“Izit time to go home?” He asked slightly slurring from the alcohol in his system. Fellby chuckled getting his attention, he tensed, sweat starting to bead on his skull as he knew what was going on. “F-Fellbz…” He squeaked. “H-hey, I-I got y-you your money…” He grinned nervously. The fire elemental gave him a crooked grin.

“Don’t lie to me, Sansy~” He purred. “It’s rude~” He added, slowly getting up. Edge slightly cowered, pin pricks flicking over to you.

“You knew you had to pay up today, Sweet cheeks~” You sighed dashing his hope of weaseling himself out of this one. “Don’t worry~ I won’t let him torture you too much~” You said placing a small kiss on his fangs. He whimpered, feeling Fellby’s hands brush against his femurs. A slight sting from Fellby’s burning hands shot through Edge’s bones and he let out another whimper, shuddering under the elemental’s grip. You lightly brushed your hands over the marred ribcage distracting Edge’s mind from the stinging pain. You felt slightly guilty letting your boss do this to him but the little skeleton owed him a lot. And Fellby had been very, very lenient with him so it was time he paid off his debt. Knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this one you felt Edge trying to relax, letting Fellby do as he pleased with him. Fellby chuckled, running his finger over the little skeleton’s pubis symphysis. Edge whined at the hot touch but couldn’t help buck up to the heat. His magic quickly forming into a half- erect dong.

“My my, Sansy~” Fellby purred, wide grin cracked on his face. “Eager, are we~?” He purred the question, running a finger from the balls up the girthy shaft to the tip. Edge’s cock stood erect as the skeleton whined and shuddered.

“Oh Boss, you know he becomes a horny slut when he drinks too much~” You half- chuckled watching him brush his finger over Edge’s hard on. What he lacked in length he made up in girth you noticed, a small blush on your cheeks as you studied him. It was the first time you had actually properly seen his cock, Fell favoring Edge’s cunt over his dick. Fellby studied your reaction, an idea popped to mind.

“(Y/n)~” He purred grinning at you after you directed your gaze at him. “Why don’t you suck him off~?” You gave him a surprised frown before a small chuckle escaped you.

“Why? He’s here to pay off a debt to _you_ , not me.” You questioned. Fellby chuckled, shrugging off his coat. You usually didn’t ask questions but when you did he indulged them, you were a good dog after all.

“I want to watch.” He spoke walking over to the small table and dragging it to the chair. “Plus it gives me some time to think of what I want to do with Sansy~” He drawled. You knew he already had a few plans with the skeleton but you didn’t press it since your boss had a hot temper and a short fuse. You slipped from your perch near Edge’s skull, he watched as you settled between his femurs a small whine escaping him. You could feel his legs tremble next to you. You ghosted your fingers over his cock with a small smile.

“Don’t worry, sweet cheeks~ I’ll be gentle~” You purred, running the tip of your tongue over his balls. Edge whined. Having you do this to him turned him on even more. Fellby probably knew it did. You slowly lapped and sucked on his ecto balls, drawing whines and pleas for more out of Edge. Slowly making your way up his shaft from the side with soft kisses and swirling licks had Edge keening. His phalanges curled at the slow torture of his twitching dick.

“FUCK, Sweetheart! More!” He loudly cried, tears were starting to sting his sockets as you teased him. Your eyes flicked up at him and you grinned.

“Patience, Sweet cheeks~” You drawled out, blowing hot air over his twitching cock. Edge whined loudly, arching his back and pressing closer to you. You flicked the tip, watching it sway as Edge yelped a moan. Masochist. You pressed your tongue flat against his base, slowly lapping up over the three frenum piercings to the tip. Edge keened desperate for more. He was shaking, the soft rattling of his bones and desperate whines filled the room. Fellby watched with interest, you certainly were a cock-tease heating up not only Edge but him as well with the show you gave him. You kissed the tip of Edge’s throbbing cock before lapping at the pre-cum weeping out of the small slit. A loud, desperate keen left him, begging, pleading you to take him in. You slowly swirled your tongue over the sensitive slit drawing out a few more pleas before finally giving Edge what he wanted.

“FUCK!” Edge cried out, bucking his hips up but you had a tight grip on them as you swallowed his boner whole. “Fuck! Aahh!… S-shit, Sweet heart~ hmmm… hhnnggg…. Fuck more! Uuhhnnn…” He moaned, tongue lolling out as he let the pleasure over take his body. His whole body quivered under your pleasure spell, sternum rising and falling with his panting. The heat in his pelvis built up fast. Fuck he wanted to blow his load in that pretty, little, teasing mouth of yours… However you and Fellby noticed by the short gasps he was getting close and before he could shoot his load in your mouth you released him. His cum spurted out all over his quivering form as he cried out. “Fu-fuck…” He panted with a whine. You slipped from between his legs, switching with your heated boss. Sitting on the chair this time to watch your boss work and hand him the things he wanted.

“My my~ What a mess you made, Sansy~” Fellby purred, running his fingers over Edge’s sternum to swipe off some cum. He studied it before licking it off his fingers, getting a taste of Edge. The skeleton panted a whine, still high on pleasure. The fire elemental looked at you, reaching out a hand. You gave him the first object on the table: A small metal rod and lube. You squeezed lube onto the rod, slicking it up before you handed it to your boss. He took it by one end as not to dry the lube. You watched intrigued since you had no idea what it was or for what he would use it. “Let’s stop that from happening, shall we~?” He drawled, holding Edge’s cock steady in a firm grip. He slowly pushed the rod into the slit. The small skeleton’s sockets widened and let out yelp and a hiss as his urethra stretched from the rod. Edge whimpered and blinked away tears, the pain of the stretch soon replaced by pleasure he didn’t know he could have from having his cock stuffed. Maybe he should tell about this to boss… Maybe… Fellby left a small part of the rod out, watching Edge twitch and whine under him. The fire elemental leaned over, softly kissing Edge’s sternum before lightly searing his bones with his firey touch. The smaller male cried out in both pain and pleasure, arching his back, trembling and moaning under the grinning fire elemental.

“P-please… Aahhhaaa…P-please stop…” Edge sobbed a whimper, both pleasure and pain heating his bones. Fellby’s tongue lapped at his bones, he let out a hum.

“But we’ve just started, Sansy~” He chuckled amused. “And I am far from done~ Do you know how much you fucking owe me~? More than that meager allowance of yours~” Edge looked away. He knew Fellby was right, he had slipped up and didn’t pay attention to his drinking despite you warning him several times. His eye lights searched from you and he watched as you played with a match and candle. Lighting the wick and letting the wax melt. He was turned over with a yelp, he gripped the pillow anxious about what was going to happen next. Then he felt it, hot wax dripping on his scapula. A yelping gasp escaped him as the heat flared and cooled, leaving a small smooth lump of wax on his bones. Fellby dripped more of the wax on his bones. Hot, cold, hot, cold… A steady flow of pain and pleasure, one following the other. The fire elemental chuckled hearing Edge moan wantonly. “Enjoying this aren’t you, Sansy~?” He asked, dripping the hot wax on the skeleton’s coccyx. Edge cried out at the sudden flare of heat crashing through his sensitive tailbone. He slumped into the pillows, moaning and groaning. Pleasure was crashing through his system. Fellby gently petted his wax-covered vertebrae, letting him recover a bit before slowly fingering his twitching hole. Edge hissed at the intruding digit penetrating his backside. It had been a while since he’d been taken there so he was a little out of practice. A jolt of pleasure shot through his spine when Fellby brushed against his sweet spot. Arching and moaning Edge let him know. The fire elemental slowly pumped the digit in and out, brushing against the sweet spot in a slow torturous pace. It left Edge whining, whimpering pleas at the tall man made of fire to just take him already. Your boss was pretty patient; you had to admit watching the scene. Edge was whimpering and quivering under Fellby while the fire elemental, despite his raging hard on, slowly prepped the skeleton’s hole.

“Fuck, p-please, Fellbz… Aahh… J-just fuck me already… Hhnnn… Aaahhaaa… P-please stuff my dirty hole a-as well… Uuuhhnnn!” Edge mewled pleading the fire elemental above his form. Fellby looked at the whimpering, trembling mess he made out of the skeleton. He looked so fucking delicious like this… The fire elemental couldn’t resist the temptation anymore. He withdrew his hand from Edge and unbuckled his pants, letting his erection spring free. The thick length was already weeping his hot pre-cum, you could hear it sizzling as it hit the bed.

“(y/n)~” He called with a chuckle. “Why don’t you give Sansy some love too~?” He asked, motioning to come sit at the head board. You hopped off the chair and crawled onto the bed near Edge’s skull. You lifted his arm and ducked under the chain, bringing Edge to lean on your chest. He looked at you with lust filled sockets, small tears in the corners. Fuck he looked sexy like this~ Grabbing the base of his skull you canted his skull and kissed him. He reacted quickly, hungrily kissing back and exploring your mouth. You swallowed his whimpers and cries as Fellby roughly penetrated Edge’s ass hole. His hands burning marks on Edge’s hips. Edge keened, his grip on you tight like it was his safe line from falling too deep. You softly kissed and bit his vertebrae drawing his mind away from the burning pain in his ass. The pain and pleasure mixed, leaving the skeleton almost numb except for the heat in his gut that was ready to burst. He whined, he wanted to cum… He needed to cum! But Fellby held the rod, drawing it in and out in the same slow pace he was fucking his ass. Edge couldn’t hold it anymore and cried out as he came. His sharp phalanges dug into your shoulders while he arched his back. He whimpered, his cock hurting from the pressure of his release that couldn’t get past the rod, though some did managed to dribble out. You tenderly rubbed his sore ribs and vertebrae, bringing the pleasure back to his mind. Drawing his back into a kiss while Fellby picked up the pace, hitting Edge’s sweet spot to keep him keening in pleasure and pain. You heard your boss grunt and Edge cry out again before he slumped over into you. Fellby had cum, splattering the hot semen all over the inside of Edge’s bones and burning him. You caught him with one arm and looked at your boss as he pulled out and did up his pants. He gave you a nod that he was done, pulling the rod out of Edge slowly. The rest of his cum dripped out now the rod wad removed. He have a weak whine as you blinked, usually your boss took all night for this sort of thing… Guess he does have a soft spot for you both. You gave him a nod back and started to undo all the cuffs. Edge stayed limp in your arms, to worn to do anything right now. You had freed his wrists and ankles and gathered his cloths, wrapping his coat around his shoulders. You carried him on your hip like a child, letting him bury his face in the crook of your neck. You looked at the back of Fellby, who was cleaning the items you used.

“I’ll take him home now…” You softly spoke, not to fond of breaking the silence. “Good night Boss, see ya tomorrow.” You added heading for the door.

“No you won’t.” He replied, you turned to look at him. He looked up at you and a grin curled on his face. “You’ll have to take care of him, don’t you?” he asked, you felt phalanges curl in your shirt. You chuckled giving your boss a soft grateful look.

“I suppose you’re right, will you be okay with me leaving you with this?” You asked making Fellby snort.

“Please, I’ve done this WITHOUT your help for longer than you exist.” He spoke, placing a warm hand on your shoulder and lightly nudging you to the door. “Good night, pet. I’ll see you the day after tomorrow. DON’T be late.” He added a playful smirk on his face. You grinned back.

“Night, Boss.” You simply answered leaving with Edge in your arms. You hurried back home, deciding it would be better to let Edge stay with you rather than risk him getting it from Fell for being late. Unlocking the door to your small house you let yourself and Edge in. Dropping the clothes on the couch you made your way over to the bathroom. The small skeleton was in need of some much needed aftercare. Deciding a lukewarm shower should do the trick you turned the shower on to a nice temperature. Edge softly sighed, holding onto your shoulders for much needed support. You gently set to work, cleaning off the wax first. It had gotten stuck in every crevice it could find its way in. Edge softly moaned in your ear.

“S-sweetheart… Aahh… L-lower…” He breathed, little jolts of pleasure running through his body. You softly grinned, caressing his hip with the hand you used to support him with. “Aahh… Hhmmm… Fuck, sweetheart…” He whispered as you picked a large lump of candle wax from his bones.

“Getting turned on from me picking wax of off your bones?” You questioned. “Really, sweet cheeks?” Edge chuckled a moan.

“You know I turn into a horny slut whenever I get drunk~” He purred, using your own words against you. You softly pressed him up against the cool shower wall. “Hhmmm~” Edge moaned, lustful look in socket as you pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. Your soft body was a lot different from Fell’s strong bones but fuck it felt great. He softly picked at the buttons of your clothes, slowly stripping you of the wet, sticky fabric. He wanted to feel your skin against his bones. You tossed the wet garments on a heap, continuing to make out and caress Edge’s new ‘trophies’. “Sweetheart…” He lustfully breathed, your bare skin now brushing against his bones. You looked your hips in his, gently grinding against his still erect member.

“Does it still hurt?” You asked him, nibbling on his cervical vertebrae. You picked the wax of his tail bone, he shuddered under your touch.

“Fuck, with you touching me like this? Worth it…” He answered, biting down on your soft flesh to lap up the blood. You let out a soft hiss at the stinging pain. Plucking the last piece of wax from his bones let you focus on his sore bones. Pressing soft kisses against his vertebrae and keeping a slow grinding pace against him had him shuddering. Your fingers tenderly stroked his sore bones, gently scrubbing off the reminder of what had happened. After you deemed him sufficiently cleaned your hand wandered to his cock, which was still throbbing for attention. You ran your fingers over his shaft, feeling him shudder and buck against your hips. “Hhhnnn~” He softly moaned. Your strokes fell into pace with your grinding, driving Edge insane. “S-shit sweetheart…” Edge panted, shuddering and trembling. It was a good thing you pressed him against the wall, it kept you steady. His phalanges dug into your skin leaving red marks, the blood washing away almost immediately. Edge bucked into your hand, he was too tired to be picky. Your hand was pleasantly warm, firmly stroking his cock. The heat in his gut started to coil up. Edge was enjoying the attention you gave him, it left him with a pleasant buzz in his bones. He wanted to enjoy it a little longer but the heat was rapidly building with all the pleasurable little touches you gave him. You rubbing the small slit on his cock made him tip over the edge. “Fuck! Uuuuhhhnnnn~!” He cursed as he came, heavily leaning on you while panting. His magic dissipated, no longer needed or desired. You softly pressed kisses against his bones cleaning off the fresh cum before turning the shower off. The little skeleton was utterly spend now but extremely satisfied. You wrapped the both of you up in a towel, picking up Edge like you did before and carrying him to the bed room. Not bothering with clothes tonight you sat down on the bed, drying him and yourself off and tossing the towel on the ground. You cuddled up with him in bed, tangling your legs together. He was already dozing off, you couldn’t blame him. It had been a long night.                  

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
